Nowadays, non-volatile digital information memory and particularly flash memory is found in many electronic devices, for example in communication technology and automotive technology. Non-volatile information memory is characterized by the fact that unlike volatile information memory, such as random access memory (RAM), it does not lose the data stored therein, if its power supply is discontinued. However, generally NVMs show some peculiarities that must be considered for their controlling by means of a NVM controller. For example, during a system shut down, whether voluntary or involuntary, to assure preservation of data it must be transferred from RAM to an NVM. This process can be problematic where power is not maintained sufficiently long to assure completion of the transfer.
Hence, for at least this reason, exist a need in the art for enhanced methods and memory systems for shutting down volatile memory without incurring data loss.